What Are You Searching For, Remy LeBeau?
by simba317
Summary: OHMIGAWD! It's the triumphant return of simba317! lol. Let's get down to business: What does a tainted soul like Remy LeBeau's need? ROMY BABY! My first, GASP drabble. Under 500 words.


**Disclaimer:** Even the glorious return of simba doesn't mean that she'll ever own Marvel and Rogue and Remy, no matter how much she wants to.

**Author's Notes:** My teaser to you of what's to come soon. URX to come. I haven't abandoned you all! I'll save my excuses and explanations for then to my hiatus.

Wow…so I was hit with this scene…felt guilty…had to write and started playing my GN'R stuff, which includes GN'R Lies…and I was listening to Patience when I wrote this. Take the symbolism and what as you will, in Romy context or my context…lol. And you know what…whenever I listen to certain of Slash's guitar solos…like his Godfather theme…I can't help but think…Romy. Go look it up in youtube.

Oh and guess what?! Guys, it's UNDER 500 words! It's a new feat for me! I KNOW IT! It's a drabble of sorts…but of course a Romy. It seems that Rogue and Remy have reversed roles a bit here. One shot, baby.

Oh and brownie points to who can guess which literary work I'm referring to.

**Shout Outs:** This is for all of you who have ever reviewed and sent me feedback. I love you all. It's been awhile and I miss our relationships.

I've missed you all!

**WHAT ARE YOU SEARCHING FOR, REMY LeBEAU? **

**

* * *

**

"What are ya searchin' foh, Remy LeBeau?" whispered Rogue, so silently that he nearly missed the words. She gazed at him searchingly, imploringly, watching his features as he considered her question. His eyes smoldered, the crimson igniting briefly. Nighttime darkness only brought them out more, made him look every bit the villain he was.

He had come to see her again. She was a drug. He couldn't escape her, nor did he want to. She was an addiction. He liked that. He loved that.

Remy hadn't been able to watch sleep like he usually did. Watching her sleep brought him peace, peace he could not find. She had gotten clever, hiding behind the doors, stuffing her blankets with pillows to make it look like she slept. Rogue had always known what he did when the moon rose. Remy always knew that she knew.

Rogue had surprised him then though, a feat nearly unprecedented on Gambit, when she stepped out from hiding, watching him with those sad eyes, reserved for him. Emotions were reserved for him. Thoughts stirred within her from what she knew of him, what she had found out, the events that shaped the man who became Remy LeBeau, Gambit. And then finally, she asked.

A silence stirred between them and he slowly turned away from her and moved away, walking towards the open French doors with the billowing curtains.

"I'm searchin'…searchin'…f'r someone who'll be willing t' do penal servitude wit' me in Siberia," he answered, glancing at her over his shoulder, into her vivid emerald eyes.

She scoffed slightly, fingering a book lying shut with thick worn pages on her beside table, "Ah don't think she exists."

He had now crossed the threshold of the door and was crouched on the balcony railing, stark white marble. Gambit looked back at her with a searing gaze, seeing right through her.

Rogue followed him out, standing just behind him. He took out his hand and gently took hold of her velvet gloved hand. Taking it to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand sweetly, giving it a light squeeze. When he finished he rested her hand against his heart.

Glancing into her eyes, she saw something she couldn't quite distinguish…but it was sincere and truthful.

"I think she does," he said definitively.

And then he regretfully let go of her hand and leapt off the balcony, darting into the darkness, sparing her a single look, hoping she'd understand before he disappeared completely.

She watched him with longing eyes, pressing the hand he let go to her heart, wanting to feel him, still, and she understood.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed that!

As per usual, drop me a review. Don't be shy. I'll take your complaints and anger too.

simba317


End file.
